Pro te, faciam
by Kaidious
Summary: The War was over. Without any more reasons to live, Allen drifts in the darkness to disappear. Yet, amidst the fall, he hears a voice. "Don't you dare after you made me come all the way back!" Yullen. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino**

Warning: some spoilers; some personal hypothesis.

Yes, recent DGM chapters are soooooo Yullen-canon.

Drabble of sorts.

* * *

 _Pro te, faciam_

\- For you, I will -

It was dark.

Allen sighed softly to himself as he let himself drift in nowhere.

He would have closed his eyes.

But dark as it was, there was really no point.

He had done his job.

He had destroyed the Human Innocence.

He had destroyed the Earl.

The Noahs lived on, but Akuma were no more.

The ability to create them were gone, with the simultaneous destruction of the Earl and the Innocence Core. With the black and white side of the War gone, there could be no more Akuma. And the Heart was really nothing important. Indeed, despite all the commotion, the Heart was just something a _certain_ Noah created to make the black side - Earl's side – focus on the white side – the Order's side - so that he could surreptitiously seek a way to destroy both sides and end the War.

Yes.

Allen had done his job.

And that was all that mattered.

Wasn't it?

But as the Noahs lived.

The soul sharing his body lived.

The Fourteenth.

Or so they call him, Neah D. Campbell.

Or namely put, that same _certain_ Noah who had pulled a third side into the War.

.

" _Thank you." Neah told him with a warm smile._

 _Allen failed to find it in him to smile back._

" _I didn't do it for you," he merely said._

 _But the man countered._

" _You did. Everything you've ever done is for me. Because of me."_

 _It was then that Allen smiled. A sad, sad, bitter, mocking smile. Because he could not retort it, however much he wanted to. He had not a wisp of argument to back him up._

" _Why me?" he decided to ask after a moment. "It could have been anyone else."_

" _It has to be you," the Noah replied serenely. "You've always been me."_

" _Always?" he queried, suddenly tired beyond reason._

 _And he was tired. Truly. Tired of being told that everything he did, everything he was, were in the end, manipulated out of him. Tired of being told that he, Allen Walker, never did truly existed._

" _Yes. Always."_

" _Then I ask you, Neah," his voice grew unbearably soft. "Who is this that is talking to you now?"_

 _The man did not answer this time, dark eyes staring into his._

 _So he asked again, rephrasing his question. "Who is Allen Walker?"_

 _Finally, the Noah opened his mouth to reply._

 _No, Allen was not surprised by the answer._

 _._

So Allen closed his eyes.

Even though there was really no point.

This was it.

He would go.

Seamlessly, gracefully, he would let himself slip into the abyss.

Neah can have his body.

And he shall never wake up again.

Because, really.

What did it matter?

Allen Walker had always been a lie, after all.

He let himself drift, little by little, deeper and deeper, into the dark.

It was time to sleep.

"-g"

A good time to sleep.

"-er!"

What was that noise?

"-are!"

How confusing.

He tried to communicate his last thoughts to the Noah slowly devouring his conscious and body.

" **Neah. Be quieter or I can't sleep."**

"-dare!"

Allen's eyes snapped open at the single word of rage, seeing black and coldness before him.

Still.

That voice was familiar.

It wasn't Neah's voice. Not at all.

"-it! Don't you dare, Allen Walker!"

His unseeing eyes were pulled a tad larger as he pinpointed the name and face to that voice.

Why, Kanda?

He wanted to ask.

Why come after me, yet _again_?

Then the voice bombarded once more, louder, more murderous.

"-kill you!"

Now Allen wanted to laugh.

Oh Kanda, you will get your wish soon enough.

Still, it was amusing and somehow heartwarming to hear that voice.

So unconsciously, he listened harder.

"-world needs somebody like you! Damn it! Do you hear me!"

He frowned at the empty black in front of him, wanting to counter.

The world did not need him. The War already ended. There was no need for the façade of 'Allen Walker' anymore.

"An idiot like you…"

The voice cracked then, and all of a sudden, Allen's chest tightened uncomfortably.

He wanted to go soothe the samurai who was not _supposed_ to be showing that much emotions in front of him. He wanted to tell the second exorcist that he already had a hard enough life, and that there was no need for him to make life yet harder by feeling guilty over something Allen himself chose to do.

"Someone who would risk his damn life just to protect someone else's _feelings_. Damn. It. Allen Walker! Don't you _dare_ after you made me come all the way back!"

The last words were outright shouted at him with resounding volume, full of twisted frustration.

And Allen's eyes flared impossibly wide as he took them in.

There was abruptly a fire lit within his chest.

And then.

The darkness was shattering.

" **Farewell, my Allen."**

...

* * *

...

"Kuso," Kanda hissed in frustration, body trembling in rage as he leaned his head over the shorter male's left shoulder. "Don't. You. Dare."

He had one hand latching on Allen's left arm, the other gripping the hilt of his sword – stripped of powers after the War - which blade was pinning the white haired boy's right palm to the broken wall behind them, as a preventive measure to stop the Noah from running away, should the boy lose.

In all honesty, Kanda had not been planning to let the idiot lose, even if that boy decided to give up.

But after so much words, there was again, not a single reaction from the one he was holding in his grasp.

And little by little, the raven haired was starting lose hope.

He hated it.

He hated how little help he was to the one person who freed him. Freed them.

He hated how it was all his fault that the boy was in the states he was in now.

And lastly, he hated how much his heart hurt from thinking that the boy would disappear for good.

Neah fucking Campbell.

"Allen Walker," he repeated again, teeth gritted as he willed his body to stop quivering and his eyes to stop burning with threats of angry tears.

"I swear. I will kill you if you don't come back. Do you hear me!" he snarled viciously, yet tightening his single handed grasp on Allen Walker's left arm. "I won't let that damn Noah live even a day. You hear me! You mark my words!"

Again, the silence.

"Allen Walker, you damn idiotic, moronic, brainless moyashi." Kanda growled voicelessly as he closed his eyes to stop the leakage of burning waterworks.

He did not want to lose hope.

He was never one to lose hope.

Not when hope was the only thing that had pulled him through his long extension of a life.

But slowly, gradually, he had no idea what else he could possibly do for Allen Walker.

A particularly violent tremor shook through his body then, and Kanda found himself smirking bitterly.

"Idiot. You really shouldn't have… why are you so damn stupid, moyashi."

There was a long silence.

"Tch. Damn – "

"It's Allen. And I am not stupid."

The Japanese male froze.

"And if you don't mind, can you withdraw Mugen? I am bleeding buckets."

Cobalt blue eyes slid open in disbelief, as Kanda moved his face back to stare skeptically at the pale face of one Allen Walker. Genuine, silver eyes stared back, with a tad of familiar annoyance.

His heart clenched.

"Erm, hello? Kanda. Your sword." The boy chuckled mirthlessly at him, brows slightly furrowed.

"Who are you." Kanda asked flatly, hand on his sword tightening around the weapons' hilt.

It was then that the white haired boy softened his gaze.

And a relief found its way to the raven haired male's chest almost instinctively.

He knew.

"I heard your voice, you know." The boy said, tone way gentle. Kanda would have mocked him if it were any other situation. "I am Allen Walker, still. And will always be from now on."

They stared at each other like that for a long moment, sapphire eyes assessing, before Kanda decided for sure that it was that naïve boy alright.

"Che. Took you long enough," he stated equally soft, as he plucked his blade from the stone and the boy's pinned hand. Allen winced and hissed in obvious pain, more red trickling onto the ground.

Before he knew what was happening, Kanda found himself lifting his free hand to soothe the pained expression etched on the younger boy's face. His thumb moved small circles on the other's cheeks as he cupped Allen's face with his palm.

Beyond the haze of pain, silver eyes locked with his once more and seemed to harden.

"You have to take responsibility you know." Allen Walker declared with narrowed eyes.

Kanda withdrew his hand as if burned, hating the way the words stung. Because he knew, even without the accusation, that it was his fault.

"Because from now on, I will be living for you."

Dark sapphire eyes blinked. Wait, what?

Then he watched in slight mortification as Allen stepped closer to him with an odd smirk on his face. His first instincts were to dart vision to the color of the boy's eyes, but they were still that soft silver.

"Too." Allen added, and Kanda's eyes pulled yet wider.

"What the fuck?" was his intelligent reply.

There were suddenly hands winding behind his neck, and Kanda could only watch in stumped silence and shocked eyes at the shorter male leaning too comfortably into him. What was even more stunning was that Kanda could not find an ounce of instinct to reject the action starkly resembling a _hug_. Not after the boy was almost lost.

"I know you would die for her." Allen told him in a soft voice, and Kanda found himself habitually tensing up at the insinuation to Alma. It instinctively pulled back nightmarish and bitter memories. Yet, watching them in his brain now, they felt like a visage from eons ago. "But you are still living. For me."

The Japanese could not find words to retort.

"So I am telling you. From now on, I will be living for you too." The boy glanced up at him then, platinum eyes sparkling with unhidden warmth and… _joy_. Kanda instantly found it hard to breathe, let alone clear his throat to speak. Allen continued on without missing a beat. "Neah gave up, because you made my desire to live stronger than his. It's your fault that I am still here now. So… you need to take responsibility for me. Alright?"

Kanda zeroed in his sharp glare on the pale face too close to his.

"Why should I?" he challenged. "Are you going to take responsibility for me then?"

He watched silver eyes widened a tad, before a pink tint surprisingly flushed Allen Walker's face.

Kanda only smirked at the sight, however strange the amused expression felt on his face after so long.

"Fine," came the snowy haired boy's almost embarrassed retort. "I will take responsibility for you."

And at that, the raven haired male found himself giving a short bark of half chuckle half snort, before he gave in to the small urge nagging in his chest. A hand reached out to pull the smaller boy hard onto his chest, drawing a gasp of shock from the smaller male.

Kanda let himself sigh.

Really.

He had never seen the day coming.

That there would a second time for such emotions after _her_.

Blame it all on the excessive time and thoughts spent with and on one Allen Walker after the smaller male gave him his life-long dream of freedom.

"Fine then. I will."

...

\- End -


End file.
